Sparrowcry's Heartbreak
by xShadowheartx
Summary: A depressing short story that I decide to post on here about Sparrowcry and his mate.


Sparrowcry's Heartbreak

Sparrowcry took a deep breath of the cold winter air. He gazed at a snowflake drift lazily to the ground in front of him, and he hoped silently that it wouldn't snow too much that night. He watched as his clanmates hurried from one den to another, their fur fluffed up against the freezing wind. His own tabby fur had grown thick for the coming Leaf-bare.

The cold wind didn't reach Sparrowcry though; he was sitting warmly inside the nursery den with his mate, Lilyshade. She was expecting his kits any day now, and he refused to leave her side.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and his eyes softened. Her tortoiseshell fur was rumpled from her restlessness.

"Lilyshade," he whispered softly, "is there anything I can do? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Some water would be nice, thank you. I don't think I'll be eating more until these kits come, it will be any time now and I'm not hungry at all," Lilyshade said, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll be back soon," Sparrowcry promised and slipped out of the den. He trotted across the clearing to where a dark gray tom sitting next to a small puddle of rainwater.

"Hi, Sparrowcry," the gray warrior said.

"Hi, Stormpelt. How are you?" Sparrowcry asked as he grabbed a wad of moss from the pile the apprentices had made.

"I'm fine, though I wish this stupid wind would stop. How's Lilyshade?" Stormpelt asked as he watched Sparrowcry.

Sparrowcry dabbed the moss in the water, then gently put it down on the ground beside him. He glanced worriedly back at the nursery. "She's ok… I'm just nervous about the kitting."

Stormpelt nodded in understanding. "I understand. It'll be fine though, Lilyshade is strong; she'll pull through." His ears swiveled back as a cat called his name. "I have to go. Tell Lilyshade I said hi," Stormpelt said, and ran off.

Sparrowcry picked up the soaked piece of moss and walked back across the clearing. The moment he slipped inside he could tell that something was wrong. Lilyshade was on her side, and she was panting heavily.

He whipped around and stuck his head out of the nursery. "Fawnheart!" He yowled. The medicine cat raced out of her den a few moments later, herbs filling her jaws.

"Has she started?" Fawnheart asked as she skidded to a stop.

Sparrowcry nodded with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Wait outside," Fawnheart said, and interrupted Sparrowcry as he tried to protest. "You'll be no help in here; you'll just scare Lilyshade with all your fretting.

Stormpelt trotted up to the two and asked, "What's going on?"

Fawnheart quickly explained and added, "Can you take Sparrowcry away from here? He'll be no help the way he's worked up."

Stormpelt nodded and nudged Sparrowcry. The young tom slowly turned and followed the older warrior across the clearing. Stormpelt sat and watched as Sparrowcry paced back and forth.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Sparrowcry," Stormpelt assured.

Sparrowcry ignored him.

It seemed like moons before Fawnheart finally slipped out of the nursery. She walked slowly over to them.

"Well?" Sparrowcry demanded. His tail was twitching nervously.

"She had two kits, and they're both fine," Fawnheart started.

"What about Lilyshade?"

Fawnheart hesitated, and Sparrowcry raced towards the nursery, his heart pounding with fear. When he got inside, he choked back a cry.

Lilyshade was completely still, curled around her two kits. She slowly moved to look at him as he walked closer.

"Sparrowcry," she purred. "It's good to see you one last time."

Sparrowcry shook his head. "You'll be fine, you're just weak," he insisted, crouching down next to his mate.

Lilyshade sighed. "Make sure you get a good queen to look after them, ok? And visit them often."

Sparrowcry kept shaking his head. "Lilyshade you're fine." His voice was growing desperate as he watched Lilyshade's breaths slow.

Lilyshade looked at one last time before closing her eyes. "I love you Sparrowcry. Watch over our kits." She took one more breath, and then was still.

"No!" Sparrowcry wailed, crumpling to the ground. He stayed there for a moment, then rose and stumbled out of the den.

Fawnheart and Stormpelt looked at him sadly.

"She's gone," Sparrowcry whispered.

"Sparrowcry go be with your kits, they need you," Fawnheart said gently.

Sparrowcry's eyes hardened. "Those kits will not feel my love. I will have nothing to do with them. They killed Lilyshade."

Fawnheart stiffened. "It is not their fault, Sparrowcry."

Sparrowcry's eyes were glazed with grief, but his voice was cold as he said, "Find a queen to take care of them and name them. They are not mine."


End file.
